O Lado dos Vilões - Ursula
by Lady Miss Nothing
Summary: A parte da história que ninguém quer ouvir, os desabafos de Ursula. Tradução.


**O Lado dos Vilões – Ursula**

Se tem uma coisa nesse mundo que eu não suporto são menininhas bonitinhas com vozes bonitinhas. Sempre nadando por aí, exibindo sua beleza como se fosse um privilégio para o mundo poder olhar para elas. Não é justo! Nem todo mundo nasceu como sereias bonitinhas que nadam por aí metade nuas e passam seu tempo cantando em pedras e batendo os cílios para marinheiros quase mortos – o que, eu tenho certeza, é necrofilia – não, algumas de nós nascemos feias.

Admito que, talvez, eu não seja a criatura marinha _mais_ bonita no oceano inteiro, mas eu aprendi a amar minha pele e tentáculos. Mas eu nem sempre fui assim tão confiante, teve uma época na qual eu faria qualquer coisa para poder ser bonita. Então, um dia minha mãe me mandou parar de reclamar e fazer alguma coisa sobre aquilo.

Eu fiz como ela mandou e, pouco tempo depois, eu descobri que tinha um dom. Magia. E era muito boa com isso, eu era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que eu quisesse, _exceto_ me deixar bonita.

Não me entenda errado, eu era mais do que capaz de me fazer fisicamente atrativa. Mas algo coisa estava faltando para me deixar realmente bonita: uma voz. Uma voz que acariciasse docemente qualquer um que a ouvisse, uma voz que teria o mesmo som das ondas se quebrando na areia e não de pedras virando areia. Sem a voz eu não conseguiria estar totalmente satisfeita.

Foi por isso que eu decidi usar esse maravilhoso dom com o qual eu nasci para ajudar outras pobres almas de baixa autoestima e grandes sonhos. Se _eu_ não poderia realizar o _meu_ sonho, eu poderia ajudar outros a realizarem os seus. Por um preço, é claro.

Então um dia _ela_ aparece. Cabelos flutuantes, rosto lindo e uma _voz_. _**A voz**_. A única coisa que me faltava pertencia a ninguém menos que a sétima filha de Poseidon, Ariel.

"Com o que eu posso te ajudar criança?" Eu perguntei com a minha voz mais agradável, a pobrezinha parecia assustada até os ossos.

"Eu – bem – tem esse cara..." Ela disse olhando para o chão, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

"Ah... E você quer fazer esse jovem se apaixonar por você?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Não diga mais nada, eu tenho exatamente o que você precisa!" Eu procurei pela minha gaveta de poções ansiosamente, pronta para fazer a troca. Eu já sabia qual seria a conta, e estava preparada para receber o pagamento. "Isso deve dar conta. Essa poção do amor vai fazer qualquer sereio que seu coraçãozinho deseje seu."

"Ela funciona em humanos também?"

"_Humanos_? Você está apaixonada por um _humano_?"

A garota concordou.

"Então isso é inútil." Eu joguei a poção sobre o meu ombro e voltei a mexer na minha gaveta de poções. "Minha querida, se seu amor é humano, então _você_ deve ser humana também!"

"Por quê?"

"Porque, meu amor, quando um humano entra na água ele ou nada ou afunda, eles não conseguem viver embaixo d'água."

"Não podemos transformá-lo em um sereio?"

"E como você acha que nós faríamos isso? Você, por acaso, vai até a casa dele raptá-lo e o arrastar até aqui embaixo, onde eu posso transformá-lo em sereio sem o afogar durante o caminho? Não, _você_ vai ter que mudar."

"Acho que eu não tenho escolha, então." A garota era determinada, tinha tanta coragem que me fez a odiar ainda mais do que já a odiava, afinal ela era tudo que eu queria ser. Mas como tudo o queria seria meu em questão de minutos, nada com o que se preocupar.

"Perfeito! Agora, é melhor discutir o pagamento antes de qualquer troca ser feita."

A menina parecia confusa. "Pagamento?"

"É claro. Talvez como filha de Poseidon você viva muito bem, mas alguns de nós temos contas a pagar e comida para comprar, mas não se preocupe, eu não quero muito. Só a sua voz."

"Minha voz? Mas como eu irei falar com ele?"

"Ah, você vai achar outras maneiras para se comunicar com ele. Você não precisa da sua velha e boba voz. Além disso, a linguagem corporal é o único tipo de linguagem que os homens humanos entendem."

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, sim, queridinha. Humanos são criaturas totalmente diferentes de gente como você. Eles são seres puramente físicos que não dão valor à mulheres inteligentes ou à conversações . Acredite em mim, contanto que você continue com esse lindo corpinho e batendo esse grandes olhos azuis, você o terá comendo na palma de sua mão. Ah, o feitiço durará somente três dias humanos, _a não ser_ que você o faça se apaixonar por você."

"Isso será tempo o suficiente?"

"Mas é claro! Tenha um pouco de confiança no seu homem!"

"O que acontecerá se ele não se apaixonar por mim?"

"Bem... Eu nunca vi os efeitos colaterais antes, mas eu me lembro de alguma coisa sobre ou virar sereia outra vez ou se dissolver em espuma do mar, mas eu tenho certeza que esse não será o caso. Afinal, estamos falando de amor verdadeiro aqui, isso não vale a pena?"

A princípio, eu não tive certeza se a tinha convencido. Mas depois de alguns momentos se debatendo, ela aceitou.

Agora, todo mundo sabe como _aquela_ história terminou. Mas ninguém sabe como a _minha_ terminou.

Eu consegui me transformar em uma linda mulher. Eu pensei que eu finalmente iria conseguir o meu 'felizes para sempre'.

Toda criatura que eu entrava em contato começava me seguir cegamente por todos os cantos, atraídos pela minha beleza e linda voz, como eu sempre quis. Mas era apenas na minha bela forma e voz que eles estavam interessados. Ninguém ligava para as minhas ideias e opiniões, eu era apenas uma caixinha de música bonita que estava ali só para enfeitar e ser mostrada.

Parece que ser uma velha e solitária bruxa do mar é melhor do que ser uma linda sereia com um homem.

Meu nome é Ursula, e eu fui tragicamente mal entendida.

* * *

_**Oi :) De novo, nada aqui me pertence. Essa é outra história da **__**thefictionalLady que eu traduzi.**_


End file.
